The Book of Lost Pages
by Chris Robins
Summary: Collection of short stories that were once lost but have been found. Will feature Harry and some combination of Luna and Hermione. Maybe others if I can write them in, I mean, rediscover them.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (technically) doesn't exist therefore, cannot be owned by anyone. Not even me. **_

_A/N: I have so many ideas/moments that I needed a place to put them. They may be short, could be long, might be great or just plain terrible but whatever they may be, they shall exist here._

_Inspiration: Owl City - (You can guess the song)  
This __particular song was resonating in me tonight and since I don't have a Luna to help with the Nargles, I think this will do quite nicely._

_Pairing: HP/LG_

**Fireflies**

The grounds of Hogwarts peacefully exchanged dusk for night on this autumn eve. It was warm tonight, Summer desperately clinging to the Scotland wilderness for at least one more night before submitting itself to Nature's way.

The moon was out in full, winking at its reflection on the Black Lake as a light breeze played with the surface. Crickets and other nocturnal creatures were all singing together, creating symphonies few would appreciate. All in all, the world was at peace, churning slowly to the next day and what it might bring.

The serenity of the highlands or more specifically Hogwarts, was disturbed by the massive wooden doors jaring open just enough to admit a body to rush out and down the expansive fields.

Harry ran with a vengeance away from the castle and in doing so, away from his misery, or so he hoped.

Voldemort was defeated, The Chosen turned Savior. Having completed his task, Harry decided (with much prodding and some begging, though Hermione would never admit to it) to come back to Hogwarts and finish 7th year. The War extracted its toll and he could see the lingering darkness in many of the students' eyes. It was one of the reasons he came back, admitting fully to his 'saving people thing.'

Harry noticed some time ago that regardless of how he may wish it to be, his presence lifted the spirits of those around him. Thus in an effort to sooth the worries of so many, he brought himself back just to get the students to smile or for them to feel safer, regardless of the logic behind it.

Tonight however, he'd be selfish and try to save himself.

Harry wasn't sure what caused it, but just mingling in the Gryffindor common room set something off. He was doing better the last few days. His emotions hadn't been all over the place nor was he brooding yet the several minutes leading up to a goodnight to Hermione and Ron devastated him. Not giving anyone a chance to glimpse at his pain he took off.

Tears were completely skewing his vision and his lungs burned from wasting half of the oxygen in sobs yet Harry did not stop running. It was probably in record time he reached the shores of Black Lake and his favorite tree to sit by whenever he could afford the chance. It was some distance off the regular path students would take to visit the lake (hence why Harry liked it) and finally, his protesting body was allowed some rest.

'_Why?' _he thought to the sky. _'Why do I feel so down when I'm with Ron and Hermione?'_

Harry knew he had been through more than most and he also knew that it would take time to be free from the sorrow and guilt the war had dealt him. Sirius was still a painful memory, even with it being over a year since his godfather's death but the pain _was_ lessening. Time would heal him to a certain degree, he would get better and at first Harry thought it was the war doing this to him. Thought it had been the countless deaths that bothered him. Tonks, Remus, Fred and too many others.

But Harry knew that wasn't it, not this time.

He was surrounded by those who cared for him, who Harry called family and still their presence couldn't stop his depression.

'_For what though? Why?'_

He felt so lost, so tired and unsure. Up was down, right was stepping backward and forward pointed him in so many directions his head hurt. Nothing made sense anymore and he was cracking. He had to be, what else could it possibly be if not that?

Harry fell to his knees, leaned back, tilted his head to the sky and screamed.

Once energy and voice were spent, he fell to all fours before twisting to lay on his back and just gaze at the stars. His actions disturbed the nightlife around him and a swarm of fireflies took to the sky around him.

For several moments, his mourning ceased and Harry was mesmerized by their movement. Lights dancing in the darkness, guides to the fearful and entertainers to those who would watch them. The sudden silence alerted him to the soft pitter patter of someone quickly coming up to him.

Harry didn't bother getting up or trying to hide. Despite his attempts to slip out unnoticed, Harry knew he had been spotted. She _always _seemed to know his moods, even if her methods were a little unorthodox. She had seen him like this once before too, when he first found himself overwhelmed by many things. Why hide now?

Luna joined him, laying down on her side while throwing an arm over his chest and a leg over his. She had her own tears in her silver moon eyes and Harry felt himself start back up again.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't keep yourself so tightly bound. If you don't let go, you'll unravel."

He had been crying before but now he wailed. Great wracking sobs shook him and he clung to Luna for all he had left in him. Her sobs joined his and together they let too many hurts out to each other. Neither knew how long they'd held fast but eventually the sobs quieted for both of them and they stayed there, holding each other far too tightly for simple comfort.

Luna spoke first, "Harry, did you ask the fireflies to dance?"

He tried to take a calming breath, "What? No I… I guess I disturbed them."

Her eyes were still moist but he saw a little of her light return in them, "Oh, they're dancing! They want to teach us to dance!" A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips and this time, he pulled her close out of affection.

Luna had been his confidant at times during the war and a breakdown he had a few weeks prior was intercepted in a similar fashion to this one. Somewhere in between then and now, they'd spoken more, walked to classes as often as possible and sat together at meal times whenever they had the chance. This all had, much to Harry's surprise, snuck up on him and he was very, _very_ grateful for it.

"You sure, Luna?"

She stood now and more fireflies took to the skies just above their heads.

"Yes! Come on, Harry. They'll get frustrated if we don't try."

Oh Merlin, when did he fall for that little light in her eyes?

Harry sat up as Luna took several steps away and started twirling underneath the fireflies. Any thoughts of misery or troubles melted away as he watched her. She wasn't doing anything special, just spinning, throwing her hands up and jumping, almost like she was trying to catch one or two of the little bugs. But then she started to hum and soon after he barely caught the words she sang.

"_I like to make myself believe, that Planet Earth turns slowly."_

The depression roared in his veins but her words and actions clashed against it violently. In that moment, known to Luna or not, she saved him.

Luna was so intune with her dancing that she never registered Harry approach at lightning speed. He practically ran into her, grabbing her and twirling her up and around. She giggled and laughed, surprised and elated that Harry decided to dance with her. When he set her back down and she got a good look at his face, she frowned at seeing the tears running down his cheeks again.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He kissed her.

Poured everything he had left into it and afterwards held her with the same intensity.

"Harry?"

He truly smiled, for the first time in what felt like ages, all because of her sounding dazed and with a hope in her voice that gave him his light.

"Come on, Luna. I want us to dance with the fireflies."

**XX**


End file.
